1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket wrench extension, and more particularly to a socket wrench extension, wherein the socket is mounted on and detached from the drive rod easily and conveniently, and the screw member is mounted on and detached from the magnetic member easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket wrench extension in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises an elongated rod 30A, a drive rod 40A, a steel ball 60A, a control knob 50A, and an elastic member 70A.
The elongated rod 30A has one end formed with a receiving chamber 31A and a first locking hole 32A and a second locking hole 33A each communicating with the receiving chamber 31A. The drive rod 40A is slidably mounted in the receiving chamber 31A of the elongated rod 30A, and has a first end formed with a first retaining cavity 41A communicating with the first locking hole 32A of the elongated rod 30A and a second end formed with a second retaining cavity 42A communicating with the second locking hole 33A of the elongated rod 30A. The steel ball 60A is mounted in the first retaining cavity 41A of the drive rod 40A, and is partially protruded outward from the first locking hole 32A of the elongated rod 30A. The control knob 50A is mounted in the second retaining cavity 42A of the drive rod 40A, and is partially protruded outward from the second locking hole 33A of the elongated rod 30A. The elastic member 70A is mounted in the receiving chamber 31A of the elongated rod 30A, and is urged between the second end of the drive rod 40A and the receiving chamber 31A of the elongated rod 30A.